Artificial Life Forms
by F22wannabe
Summary: Accidentally removed story. Revised version up. Shinji is joined by Ranko and Ranma at NERV. Genma made a deal, Ranko and Ranma must pay it.
1. Flight, Fight, and Fainting

  
  


Disclaimer and other assorted junk:

Ahh, yet another Evangelion and Ranma crossover. There are a lot of these all over the web, and quite a few good ones at that. So why then, did I decide to add to an already well filled genre (and risk the good chance that my story will result in my demise)? Because I want to. I've noticed several things in many of them that I don't agree with. Plus, I had another fanfic idea that melded much too well with this one, so I must use it. Damn obsessive compulsive disorder.... 

I don't own any of the characters used within. If I did, I'd own a better car. They are used by me for the express purpose of trying to entertain others. If the owners do decide to sue me, I will counter-sue. I look at fanfics as being a form of free advertising for the actual owners of the series. You can't sue somebody for freely helping you sell stuff, right? So, my fellow fanfic writers, stand up and boldly declare your right to write! (Wow, that sounds corny.)

Enough ranting. On to the good stuff.

  
  


ARTIFICIAL LIFE-FORMS

Part 0:1

Chapter 0:1 - And They Came 

The phone kept repeating the same message: "Today, at twelve-thirty p.m., a special state of emergency is being declared for the entire central Kanto region, with the Tokai district at the epicenter. All residents should quickly and calmly evacuate to their designated shelters. We repeat..."

A brown haired youth plopped down on the stairs in resignation. It wasn't bad enough that his train was late, that he didn't know where the nearest shelter was, or that there was nobody around to get directions from. He could handle that. No, this all had to happen the day he was to be reunited with his father. Not exactly the most pleasant thing on his list of things to do. They hadn't even spoken to each other in what, three years? 

For the umpteenth time, he opened the letter he had received six days ago. Inside was a picture of a scantily clad beauty queen and some hastily scrawled words on it. "To Shinji," it read, "I'll be picking you up, so please wait for me!" A large arrow pointed out two of her more prominent tourist attractions. 

"The phones are all playing that message, the monorails are shut down, and I have no clue where to go... Another exciting day in the life of one Shinji Ikari." A few quiet moments passed. "I wonder what my father wants? Ten years ago, he dumps me at my uncle's. Now he wants me back. God, what is with that man?" A flash of red passed him then, heading into the station. Shinji turned his head to follow the movement, but it was gone. "Wha-?" Curiosity aroused, Shinji climbed the stairs after it.

***

A few minutes earlier:

"Where the hell is everybody?" the buxom redhead groused. Beside her, a red-haired boy smiled quietly, a hint of amusement in his deep blue eyes. Both had identical pigtail haircuts, adding to their other similarities. The most common analogy used: like identical twins, except for their gender- where the girl was smooth and curvy, the boy was hard and chiseled. Even their clothing was the same, though different. She wore a red shirt and black pants combo, while the boy switched the colors around. If one were to put an age to them, based solely on looks, they guess in the realm of sixteen years.

"Quit your whining. They're all probably on vacation," said the barrel chested man who stood at the front of the group.

Only he would find that to be a reasonable explanation. The girl sighed and averted her eyes as her father adjusted himself and his threadbare gi. She was thinking black thoughts about the male half of the species when she noticed her brother had wandered off. "Ranma?" she called. She spun around a few times, but only she and her father stood on the street. Worry creased her brow, her heart quickened, and in general she got that feeling everybody gets when they have lost something important. She raced down the street calling his name, each iteration getting louder and more desperate. Dozens of thoughts swept through her mind, most of them concerned with how her brother didn't know anything about cities, the people in them, or how he was still recovering from Jusenkyo. Where is he? Where the hell is he?!

She stopped in the middle of a deserted intersection. She took a few seconds to examine each street, but saw no motion; no signs of life. Her gut instinct told her to go east. Her mind was rambling about it being a one in three proposition. She looked up to the heavens for guidance. When she returned her eyes earthward, she nodded to herself and sprinted west.

Genma watched his daughter look up then turn and run down the street. He rotated his spectacle aided eyes up and saw the same thing she had and hurriedly followed her.

Above her head had been a large blue sign pointing the way to a train station.

***

The train station was empty. Shinji had checked the lobby, the phones, even the bathrooms. The doors were locked on the monorails, so now he was checking the tracks for the specter that had passed him by. A voice called out from behind him.

"Have you seen Ranma?"

He swung about sharply. "Um...Maybe?" he responded meekly to the girl before him. She was panting heavily, a frightened look in her eyes. It was easy for him to notice her beauty though. She was gifted in ways that rivaled the woman in his picture, if indeed the total package did not exceed hers. And she was not ten or fifteen years out of his age group. But Shinji only subconsciously noted this. Her eyes, sea blue, large, terribly expressive, held his own; which immediately distinguished him from most other males.

She rephrased her question. "Did you see a red-haired boy come in here?" 

"I saw something come in here. It was too fast for me to tell what exactly. I'm pretty sure it had red on it."

"It must have been Ranma." The girl turned and addressed the station in a angry tone that only women have. "Ranma, if you're in here, you'd better get your sorry posterior out here RIGHT NOW!"

Silence followed for several long seconds. Quiet shuffling was heard, then a grunt of effort, marking the entrance of the boy known as Ranma. He landed awkwardly, then all but fell on his face. In a blur, she was upon him, mothering him and checking him over for injuries, and berating him for running off. Then she really gave it to him for playing on the train tracks, from where he had jumped. Ranma endured it all silently, a small smile on his face, and the same amusement as earlier in his eyes.

"Are you two twins?" Shinji asked.

"Duh," Ranko bit out, returning to her interrupted scolding.

"Ranko? Ranma? We need to get going." 

Shinji again performed the classic 'anime character being startled' move.

"Yeah, yeah, Pops," Ranko sighed as she helped Ranma up. Shinji took this opportunity to compare the two. Both had lean, athletic bodies displayed well by their exotic - Chinese, maybe?, he thought - clothing. Ranko was ever so slightly taller than Shinji, and Ranma had a good eight centimeters on her. "Guess we'll see you around, uh..."

"Shinji. Shinji Ikari. It was nice to meet you...?"

"Ranko Saotome." With that, the group Saotome turned to leave.

"Where are you going? Do you know what's going on?"

Ranko stopped and turned around. "We're headed for the Tendo dojo. And I don't have a clue about what's going on around here." She swivelled on her heels and swiftly caught up with her family at the station's exit.

That's when the cruise missile flew by.

***

The Tomahawk III was the newest missile in the U.N. arsenal. Capable of 50g turns, Mach 4 (sustained) flight, and equipped with laser, infra-red, radar, and G.P.S. guidance systems, it could carry any of thirty different payloads up to five thousand nautical miles with an accuracy of plus/minus thirty centimeters. 

The one heard by Shinji and company was carrying a trans-uranic slug so dense that it took fifteen meters of reinforced concrete to stop it.

It didn't even scratch the hundred meter tall giant it had been aimed at.

"We're screwed," Ranko stated when she saw this.

***

Misato Katsuragi was late. While this was not unusual, she blamed it all on the jerks at the car lot. She had filled the paperwork to borrow an SUV out two weeks in advance so she wouldn't have this problem. They just had to make me fill out more. Buncha jerks. She would have just used her own car, but with this being a permanent move for Shinji, who knew how much stuff he was bringing? And her car wasn't much on trunk space. She slammed the brakes on the black vehicle and left twenty feet of skid marks in front of the train station. 

"Get in!" She yelled to the group standing there. She flipped open her cell phone and hit the speed dial. "Hey, Ritsuko. I have a few extra passengers with me." "I can't just leave them in the middle of a war zone!" "No, if I knew where the nearest shelter was I wouldn't be calling you!" "Near elevator thirty-three? Okay, I'll drop them off when we get there." She flipped her cell phone shut, checked to make sure everyone was onboard, then gunned the engine.

"What is that thing?" Shinji asked.

"I don't know," Misato lied. The 'Angels' were still classified. She would explain everything to Shinji once her other passengers were gone.

***

"Fuyutsuki," Gendo Ikari called, "bring up a visual of the passengers in Misato's vehicle."

All of NERV's vehicles were equipped with cameras, microphones, satellite tracking, and other features, as a security precaution. Of course, only upper-level officers knew they existed. Spies don't talk when they think they'll be heard. 

Fuyutsuki hit a few buttons on a stereotypical console, causing a holograph to appear. He knows that he could do that through voice commands. I swear he gets off on bossing people around. Predicting Gendo's next question, he tapped several more keys in rapid succession. He read off the information as a second holograph appeared. "The Magi report that the man is a Genma Saotome; the girl is his daughter, Ranko Saotome.... But the boy is an unknown. I'd say by the looks of him that he is Ranko's brother." 

"However, our information shows that she was an only child." The implications of that statement shook each man to their core; not that Gendo would ever show it. Who else has the ability to clone? "When Misato drops them off at the bunker by entrance thirty-three, have them brought down to my office. Wait until I'm done with Shinji, of course. After I am finished with them, have the children taken to the labs and screened."

"You think we can use them?" Fuyutsuki asked.

"Of course. Especially the boy." Because if we don't know who he is, SEELE won't either.

***

"Hey, Misato?" Ranko asked.

"What?"

"Why are all the planes flying away from that giant thingy?"

Misato paled even as she shouted. "Everybody! Put your heads between your legs and brace for impact!"

The world went white. 

***

The N2 bomb was the latest advance in 'clean nukes' - nuclear weapons lacking radioactive fallout. The N2 bomb fused hydrogen atoms together, releasing the most destructive force known to man. The heaven's protested their intrusion with a wave of thunder like a million locomotives. The remnants of the N2 bomb fissioned the newly bonded hydrogens, adding a second wave of destruction, not as powerful as the first, though any that survived the first wave would be unable to discern it. The city was evaporated off the Earth, leaving behind a giant crater, which for the next decade be a radioactive lake. 

***

Fortunately for our protagonists, they were far enough away from the N2 bomb that the SUV was only rolled onto its side by a greatly diminished shockwave. The minor radiation that accompanied it was beyond their control, and it wasn't enough to do any damage besides. The SUV situation was more than easily fixed by Ranko, and the group was back on their way.

***

"If only Rei wasn't injured, we wouldn't have to resort to such drastic measures," Fuyutsuki sighed. Their monitors were still down due to electromagnetic interference created by a nuclear explosion. 

"It's still there!" one of the techs shouted. 

"Dammit!" Fuyutsuki stated eloquently.

"You forget, the orders to use the N2 came from the U.N. They are the ones responsible for the loss of that city." Gendo almost smiled, but only one corner of his mouth curled any. "Soon they will put the whole thing in our hands."

A blond scientist on the floor turned to face Gendo. "The angel is currently regenerating. We estimate two hours before we'll need to intercept."

"How much longer till Shinji is here?"

"An hour." Unless Misato gets lost again.

***

"The shelter is right through that door," Misato pointed to a large subway style entrance, framed with giant letters saying 'SHELTER.'

"Thanks," Ranko said, sighing inwardly at how redundant Misato's statement was. "See ya later." Ranma tugged on her sleeve. "What?" Ranma pointed to Shinji. "Oh. Why isn't Shinji coming with us?"

"I'm taking him to meet his father," Misato explained.

"Shouldn't that wait until after this whole giant invader thing is taken care of?"

"..." Misato thought about how to answer that. "No it can't." 

"Why?" 

"You ask a lot of questions, you know that?" Misaot was beginning to get annoyed.

"Whatever. Ranma was just curious."

"We've gotta go," Misato declared. 

"Guess I'll see you around?" Shinji asked. Like she'd want to ever see some one like me again....

Ranko shrugged. "Probably."

Misato shifted into gear and left. She handed Shinji a folder and said, "read this."

"'Welcome to NERV'? " Shinji quoted the cover.

"Yes. It's an unpublicized organization under the control of the U.N. Your father and I both work there. He's actually the head honcho."

"Really?" Shinji's voice was full of disinterest. "Why exactly did he summon me here?"

"I don't know."

The giant monorail their car was riding exited the tunnel and emerged into full day light. Quite a feat, considering it was going down the entire trip.

"What? It's a geo-front!"

"The secret headquarters of NERV, and the greatest hope for humanity!" Misato responded dramatically.

***

"Commander Ikari, how are we going to stop the angel? I mean, without Rei, we have no pilot for unit zero-one," Ritsuko asked, brushing her blond hair out of the way.

"We'll have to wait for our replacement," Gendo replied.

Ritsuko didn't allow her shock to reach her face. Not that a stunt like this is out of character for him.

***

"Are you Genma Saotome?" the man in black asked.

Genma and the others were mere steps from entering the shelter. Genma, of course, mistook the man for a cop and tried to run for it. He collided with another man in black who had snuck up behind them.

"What do you want?" Ranko asked, taking over for her father. He was presently busy pleading for mercy. 

"You three are to come with us."

"What for? We didn't do nothing."

"Commander Ikari wishes to speak to you."

"And I should care why?"

The man in black changed approach, considering the present one wasn't getting him anywhere. "Look Miss, I'm just trying to do my job. If I don't bring you all down to the Commander, I'm gonna get into trouble. This is only my second day on the job, and I got a family to feed. So could you-?"

Ranko shrugged her shoulders. "Fine. Wouldn't want you to lose your job."

"Thanks." The man lead the way through a door marked 'authorized personnel only.' Good old tactic number five, 'I'm new-pity me!.' Never fails. 

***

"Hey Ritsuko," Misato said. 

"Misato, if you get lost, use one of the phones and get directions, okay?" Misato had been leading Shinji around in circles for the last twenty minutes. "We have more important things to deal with right now. The angel is moving again, and it has already broken through the power mines around Tokyo-3. Commander Ikari is deploying ground forces." She eyed Shinji. "So this is Shinji Ikari. It's nice to meet another of the Children."

Children? Shinji wondered.

"I'm Ritsuko Akagi from the First Engineering Division, and supervisor of Project E. Now follow me, there is something I want to show you."

***

"Fuyutsuki, take over for me. I must greet my son."

Their first encounter in three years...

***

Klaxons blared, sirens sang, lights flashed, orders were given over intercom and radio. 

"Did they just say they were going to reactivate unit zero-one?" Misato asked Ritsuko. "What is the Commander thinking? Rei can't pilot!"

"We have no other option since the N2 bomb didn't stop it. It seems that the angel possesses an A.T. field, as well as an artificial intelligence capacity. The magi say that it is a giant, intelligent lifeform whose actions are based on its programming."

"Just like Eva?!" Misato supplied.

"Exactly."

What's an Eva? Shinji wondered.

"Here we are," Ritsuko said, opening a door.

"Sure is dark in here," Shinji noted brilliantly.

"Watch your step," Ritsuko informed them, then walked over to a panel and flipped a few switches. Light immediately filled the cavern, and Shinji was face to face with a giant metal demon.

***

"How long are we gonna have to wait for this guy?" Ranko groaned as she and her family sat outside Gendo's office. The question seemed directed towards the security person who stood next to them.

"The commander is presently dealing with some important matters. He'll be with you as soon as possible."

"Right," Ranko replied sarcastically. 

***

"What is that thing?" Shinji asked.

"This is a man-made, all-purpose battle weapon. This is Evangelion Unit Zero-One!" Ritsuko announced triumphantly. "Patent pending!" 

"It is also the last chance for humanity," a male voice added.

"Father?" Shinji saw the man standing behind and above the Eva.

"It's been awhile. Shinji, you are going to pilot it. You are going to take the Eva into battle against the Angel!"

"Just a second, Commander! It took Rei seven months to synchronize with the Eva! You can't expect a boy who arrived today to do that!" Misato argued.

"He needs only sit in her. I'm not expecting more, at this point."

"But-!"

"Misato, our priority is to stop the Angel. To do that, we need someone who may be able to synchronize with the Eva to some extent. Shinji is the only person we have who can do that. Unless you can suggest an alternative?"

Misato couldn't.

"Shinji, follow me."

"You're kidding, right? You want me, to pilot this thing, to fight that monster I saw earlier? I can't do that. There's no way I can do something like that!"

"Just accept this explanation. You're the best...no, the only candidate we have. If you don't pilot Unit Zero-One, then humanity is doomed. All life on Earth rests in your hands," Gendo stated darkly.

"You neglect me, abandon me, and now...Now you ask me to march like a good little soldier? You order me to my death, like it was some little favor I owe you?!"

"Yes or no, shinji."

"No!! I won't do it! No matter what you say!"

"Very well, I have no further need for you then. Go home, I have no use for a coward." Gendo turned to the console beside him. "Fuyutsuki, bring in Rei."

"Can we use her?"

"She's not dead."

"Recalibrate for Rei and reinitialize!" Ritsuko shouted to the various techs in the room.

So he didn't need me anyways... Shinji thought as he sobbed.

The squeaking wheel of a Gurney caught his and Misato's attention. On it lay a pale, nearly albino girl, light blue hair hanging over a medical gauze eyepatch. A form fitting white suit with black bands and stripes left little to the imagination. Identically styled hairpieces nestled into the crown of her head. One arm was in a cast, and much of her body was wrapped in bandages. An I.V. dripped slowly into her.

"Rei, our back-up is useless. You will pilot the Eva again."

"Yes, sir," she replied, though the words were barely heard by even Shinji, who was ten feet from her. She rolled painfully onto her side, panting in effort, and moaning in pain.

From above, there came a resonating boom. The walls of the building shook.

"The Angel! It has discovered our location!" Gendo swore.

***

Chapter 0:2 - Desperation, the Mother of all Determination

The angel fired a blast directly into the middle of Tokyo-3. The blast was so violent, it shook some of the buildings hanging from the dome loose. A light above Rei broke free when one of those buildings landed on the pyramidal headquarters of NERV. The light landed at an angle, hitting and flipping Rei's Gurney. She landed hard on the floor, and Shinji ran to her. Seeing her pain riddled face, he wondered how someone in her condition could be expected to pilot.

A girder twisted as another piece of building struck their's. It sheared off the rivets holding it in place, and fell. Gravity accelerated the massive steel beam directly towards the two teenagers.

A giant hand curled up and knocked the beam out of the way, then froze in place, like a giant dark purple umbrella protecting the pair from further harm.

"I-it moved!" Misato noted in shock.

"Impossible!" Ritsuko exclaimed.

Gendo smiled. "Do you see now Shinji?"

I can't let her pilot. She can't do it. So I must do it? Damn you father! I'll show you. I'll pilot this thing. I'm not afraid to die. If that's what you want, far be it from me to deny it! For all the determination in his mind, his words remained soft. "All right, I'll do it."

"Then follow me Shinji," Ritsuko said. "I'll give you a quick lesson on the operating systems."

***

"Was that an earthquake?" Ranko asked the security person. She cradled Ranma in her arms, whether for his protection or her own reassurance was unknown.

"Er...yes," he lied. The angels are still classified, he reasoned to himself.

***

"Inserting entry plug. Plug lock-in procedure complete. Initiating first level interface. Flooding entry plug," the tech said as each process was done.

"Um..Why is this thing filling up with water?" Shinji asked.

"Actually, it's LCL. Once it fills your lungs, you'll be able to undergo direct oxygen transfer," Ritsuko informed him. "Plus it will keep you from getting flung around in case the Angel hits you. Also, we added a moisturizing agent for your skin, so when you come out, you'll have that silky smooth skin that you thought only super-models could get."

Shinji, still unsure and unbelieving in breathable water, tried to hold his breath as the plug filled itself, but soon lost the battle. He found the mint flavoring of the LCL quite refreshing actually, once he got used to breathing liquid anyway.

"All circuits functional. Initiating power-up sequence. Opening reciprocal circuits. A10 neural synapses operating within normal parameters. First contact all clear. Syncro-errors are..within zero point three percent?!" The tech was amazed.

"It's going to work," Ritsuko gaped. And I thought the impossible only happened in anime!

"Evangelion Unit Zero-One, prepare for launch!" Misato ordered.

Gates opened, locks released, and the electro-magnetic rails the Eva platform rode on were primed.

"Umbilical bridge, clear! Releasing primary and secondary restraints. Internal battery is charged, and external power is nominal. Launch path is clear, all systems green. We are ready for launch," the tech reported.

"Commander?" 

"Launch the Eva, Captain." Gendo steepled his hands in front of his face.

"Launch!"

The rails screamed as the platform rocketed upwards at nearly three hundred and twenty kilometers per hour. 

The Eva appeared seconds later on the Streets of Tokyo-3, facing towards the angel. They stood a kilometer apart.

***

"Releasing final safety locks!" the tech said.

"Evangelion Unit Zero-One, engage the Angel!" Misato ordered. 

"Shouldn't I just try walking first?" Shinji asked.

"Er...yeah."

"All I have to do is think it, right?"

"Right, focus on the concept of walking."

Shinji did. The Eva took one step. Then another.

"Great job Shinji!" Misato cheered.

Stop. Come on, Stop! "Fine, be that way! Charge!" 

And so, the Eva charged.

Unfortunately, the Angel was prepared for this, and sidestepped the attack. Shinji crashed into one of the larger buildings of Tokyo-3.

"Get up! Shinji, Get UP!"

It was too late, the Angel had already grabbed the Eva by the head. It easily lifted the metal beast into the air, and used its free hand to break the Eva's right arm. This fact was transmitted directly to Shinji, who expressed his disapproval quite vocally, as any normal human would.

"Calm down Shinji! That wasn't really your arm!" Misato's information still didn't change the fact that it hurt like hell.

The Angel wasn't finished however. Now it was time to finish off the obstacle to its mission. The palm of the hand holding the Eva's head opened, and an energy spike began pounding away.

"The cranial area is going into paralysis!" the tech fairly screamed.

A final spike threw the battered machine into a skyscraper, where it stayed. A spray of red fluid coated the buildings in front and the skyscraper holding the Eva.

"Cutting power to control neurons. Reversing synchro-graphs. Pulse is...it's surging backwards!"

"Pull the circuit manually! Stop that backflow!" Ritsuko ordered.

"The signal is being rejected!" a tech cried.

"What about Shinji?!" Misato demanded.

"All our monitors aren't responding! We can't tell if he's alive or dead! Unit Zero-One is silent!!"

"Force ejection of the plug!" 

"We can't! We've lost all contact with the Eva!" Why do you think I said it was silent? the tech barely managed to rage.

***

"This is getting boring," Ranko sighed. Ranma looked at her with that quiet smile on his face. "Don't even start," she warned him when she saw that look in his eyes.

***

Unit Zero-One did something total unexpected. It roared. Then it charged the Angel.

"Unit Zero-One has reactivated! It's ripped off her own frontal shut-off joint!"

"But the synchro-graph is still in the negative zone!" Ritsuko countered. "Unless... we have a berserker!"

They watched in awe as the Eva tried to attack the Angel. It was stopped abruptly by the Angel's A.T. field, like a cat running into a glass door. The Eva backed off, taking a moment to restore function to its right arm.

"The right wrist is functional again!" 

"Amazing!" Ritsuko said. 

"Now Unit Zero-One is deploying an A.T. field! It's neutralizing the phase variance of the Angel's A.T. field!"

The Eva ripped through the A.T. field and stood face to face with the Angel. The Angel launched an energy blast. Unit Zero-One deflected it back at the Angel, sending the Angel to the ground. The Eva leaped at it, using the force of gravity to strengthen its blow to the Angel's core, which cracked slightly. It beat on the core frantically, slowly forcing the cracks to web out farther. 

The Angel did the only thing that was left to do, it wrapped itself around the Eva and self-destructed. The blast soared high into the night sky, forming a terrible white cross of light, then faded slowly into the darkness. Eva Unit Zero-One stood somberly in the midst of the destroyed and burning buildings, then shut down, falling slowly to the ground.

"Dispatch retrieval units and emergency crews," Gendo ordered, then left the command center.

***

"The commander will see you now," the security person said, opening the door for the group.

"About frikken time," Ranko replied. She led Ranma by the hand and pushed Genma in. Ranko counted help but sense the unease in her father. He had been lost in thought, brows furrowed, ever since they entered the complex. If Pops thinking doesn't signal trouble... She didn't want to finish that thought. 

The room was unlit, the only light coming from outside the large windows. Two men were behind the desk at the end of the room, one sitting, the other standing. Seeing no chairs for them to sit in, the group stood before the shadowed figures. Ranko stood with her back straight, knowing she was being scrutinized. Ranma stood aloof, seeming uncaring to what was going on. Genma was a quivering mass of spineless idiot. 

The man in the chair finally decided to speak to them. "Hello Genma. How's your family?" The lamp beside the speaker flickered on. 

Genma fainted.

The man continued unabated. "It's nice to see you too. Where have you been all these years?"

To Be Continued.... 

Author's notes:

What did you think of that? Please give objective criticism, otherwise my writing won't improve. This story was inspired by all other Ranma/Eva crossovers, but will draw from none of them (hopefully). I want it to be unique, like all my other fanfics. 

Why so little of Ranma and Ranko? Because this is all setup, you silly fanfic reader you. Also, there was no point to having them doing anything important. 

This first section has closely followed the manga version of Eva, again, for setup purposes. It will depart by varying degrees for the rest of the story. Most likely by huge amounts. 

I am working at present on four different fanfics. So if chapters seem to come out too slow, remember that I'm in college, and that my mind is not content with doing one thing at a time. 

All of these series will be finished and published, barring death, illness, lack of money, or boredom with the ideas. C'ya next chapter. 

  
  


Author's notes v. 2.0:

Just a few minor fixes and a little addition to make later events flow better. Why doesn't anyone review me? Ah, but maybe it's better that way. My enormous fear of rejection and all.... 


	2. Welcome to NERV!

Disclaimer: If you don't know what goes here by now, you haven't read the first part of this fanfic. (Or any others for that matter.)

  
  
  
  


Artificial Life-forms

Part 0:2

Chapter 0:1 - From Whence They Came

Ranko kicked her unconscious father. "Hey pops, do you know this guy?"

"He most certainly does," Gendo supplied for the man. "We met fifteen years ago, actually. He later reneged on a promise to me..."

Ranko shrugged. "Yeah, he does that a lot. So, what did he promise to you? Was it another food-for-work deal, or-"

Gendo cut her off. "His first born child."

"He what?!"

"Promised to hand over his first child, after five years of martial arts training. His wife agreed, with the stipulation that she remained the child's guardian. In short, she had a child, and gained quite a nice job for that."

"So my mom is here?" Ranko asked hopefully. She had been away for ten years training; so long that she didn't even remember what her mother looked like.

"No, she is not. She died of a heart attack in 2009."

Gendo never was one for tact.

Those words, their delivery, all impacted on Ranko like a knife to the back. She had spent her entire life away from home, expecting to come home to her mother. She was five when they left, she and her father, for the greatest journey of martial arts training ever undertaken. Her father had promised her that she would see her mother again, that her mother had sent them on this trip for THE purpose. The purpose being to become the greatest martial artist in the world. Her mother had known why, and had expected her to come back, a ten year old prodigy. Instead, her mother had died, she had trained an extra five years, and now she had to fulfill another of her father's promises. 

She broke down. She cried; she screamed. She let it all go. Then she got mad. If Genma had been awake, he would have soon been asleep again. She tore into him, kicking and punching, and generally doing things only skilled martial artists can do to people. She was pulled off by Ranma, who grabbed her under the arms from behind, and hugged her close. He knew what she felt. That was the only thing that kept her from completely caving in. She had someone who cared. She spun in his grip and cried into his chest. His smile had flattened slightly by now, and the amusement was gone from his eyes.

Gendo continued on. "You both will be taken down to our labs and checked over to see if you will be of use to us. If so, you will become members of NERV, and removed from Genma's custody. Another guardian will be found, if necessary."

"Why?" Ranko croaked. "Why should we?" she asked, regaining her senses. 

"You are not in a position to ask questions."

"I want to know what you traded my father in exchange for my life!"

Gendo considered it. "Ask Dr. Ritsuko; she'll be the physician in charge of your examinations."

"I thought he only promised his first born to you?"

"Yes, well, this boy-" Gendo waved his hand toward Ranma.

"Ranma Saotome," Ranko supplied.

"Ranma, is an unknown quantity. He doesn't exist in any records. Such an anomaly cannot be allowed, especially since he now knows of our existence. So he either cooperates with us or..."

"No!" Ranko declared. "I'll help you out; I'll do whatever you want. But he doesn't get involved."

Gendo thought this over. "Very well. For now, he will be relegated to a backup position. As long as you do as you are told." If Gendo ever truly smiled, it was right now. Some people are so easy to manipulate...

Ranko nodded in angry agreement, and allowed herself and her brother to be escorted by security down to the medical wing.

"Do you think she suspects the truth?" Fuyutsuki asked.

"No. She knows only whatever he told her. And he knew nothing."

"What should we do with him?" Fuyutsuki motioned to the unconscious, bleeding man on the floor.

"Send him under guard to the medical wing. Have his wounds checked. Make sure he doesn't leave."

"Will we bring up charges?"

"No, that would involve the public courts. But we will release him after I am finished with him. He'll know never to come back to Tokyo-3."

***

"Any questions before we get going?" Ritsuko asked the two redheads.

"The guy upstairs said I should ask you about what my dad was given in return for my life." Ranko sharply drew in her breath as she bit out the last part. Can't show any weakness...I've got to be strong!

Ritsuko was, naturally, flustered by this question. "Traded your life for-?"

"Yeah, traded me and my brother for something," Ranko grinded through her teeth. All respect for the man had been lost ten minutes ago. 

Risuko quickly flipped through the folder one of her assistants had given her. "Oh...Genma Saotome is your father, correct?"

"Was. We've been removed from his custody."

"I see.. Well, it turns out that he came to us for help with a, well, problem. His wife, Nodoka, was...I can't think of any other way to say this: barren."

"So I'm a-"

"Test-tube baby, as they put it. Yes, you were artificially inseminated."

Ranko sat stunned for a while. Ranma gave her a funny look. 

"So what kind of test are you gonna put us through?" Ranko asked the blond doctor, successfully changing the subject.

"Physical, intelligence, and an E.K.G." Ritsuko replied. "Depending on the results of those, you may be put through more tests later. But for now, those will be it."

"Then let's get started." Ranko stretched herself out.

"Okay, Ranko, you get on the treadmill. My associates will help you out with the other equipment. Ranma, take this pencil and fill out this test. Just circle the correct answers."

Ranma looked at Ranko. "Do what she says." 

Ranma sat down and started reading and circling.

"Does he always look to you for guidance?"

"Something like that," Ranko replied, climbing onto the treadmill.

***

"Now don't move around, we need you to stay still to get an accurate reading." 

Ranma lay on a small bed that rolled slowly into what looked like a cat-scan machine. Ranko held his hand as the machine worked. She had already gone through this, the final exam. They had earlier received physicals, updated shots and vaccines, and finished the I.Q. test. Why they considered this last part to be a test, she would never know.

Ritsuko would know, however. The machine Ranma was presently occupied checked for several things. One was normal brain development. The I.Q. tests placed them behind most children their own age, but not so low that they couldn't catch up. This apparatus had two purposes. One, ensuring they weren't deficient in key hormones or subject to severe mood swings. The second purpose was altogether different, and totally classified. The fact that Ranko passed it was not unusual. The fact that Ranma did not was. But Ritsuko would never tell them this. She would tell Gendo Ikari though. Something of this magnitude could not be ignored.

  
  


Chapter 0:2 - A New Day, A New Misery

Shinji awoke to an unfamiliar ceiling. A cool breeze blew in from the draped windows. Shinji sat up, noticing the cold sweat on his body. "Was it all just a dream?"

He rolled out of the hospital bed. He shifted his hospital garb around before stepping out of the room. His eyes were instantly mesmerized by the sight of the geo-front, radiant behind the glass window. "What happened?" he wondered again.

Snippets of memories flickered in his mind, teasing him with moments of insight, and leaving him with still more questions. He stood silently trying to force the memories out; he tried to expose them to himself in that deserted hallway. But they wouldn't come.

***

On the streets of Tokyo-3, Misato and Ritsuko were busy supervising the clean-up efforts. Already, construction and repair crews were working on the damaged city. Misato and Ritsuko rode inside one of several big rigs hauling sections of Unit Zero-One's head armor back to NERV. Misato turned up the air conditioning, luxuriating in the increased cold, while Ritsuko scanned some reports.

"What are you reading?" Misato asked.

"You know those other children you brought here yesterday?" Misato nodded in the affirmative. "Well it seems we have found the Fourth and Fifth children."

"That's great! Now Shinji can have some help. With Rei being injured and all, we need back up pilots."

"We still only have one Eva to use right now though. Plus, there are a few things about them that will need to be checked out."

"Really? Like what?"

"These for one." Ritsuko handed her the I.Q. tests. Misato leafed through them.

"So they don't study hard enough. Big deal."

"Now compare them to one another."

Misato did. "Again, big deal. So they circled the same answers."

"It is a big deal, from a psychological point of view. Since we made it impossible for them to cheat, these results mean that not only do they both know exactly the same things, but that they also have near identical thought patterns."

"Okay, that sounds weird. But isn't that common for twins?" Misato pointed out.

"Yes, but not to this extent. Although there are some differences. Notice Ranma circles his answers in the opposite direction of Ranko and with his left hand, unlike Ranko - who is right handed. He also did the test in a different manner than Ranko, he breezed through it where Ranko struggled, and he struggled where Ranko breezed through it. But the end result was still the same!"

"So they're like weird clones of one another. We can still use them, right?"

"Of course. Their martial arts background makes them prime candidates. We're going to do sync tests in the simulators later today."

***

Inside Gendo Ikari's office, a virtual conference was taking place; although some would call it more of an inquisition. The heads of SEELE, a secret group in control of NERV and the United Nations, were rather upset with Gendo. With the costs of repairs to Tokyo-3, the geo-front, and Unit Zero-one, they were going to have to cut back on aid to several African countries. Add to it that NERV was still top secret, that meant they couldn't tell the public why they were cutting the aid. A lot of people were going to be pissed off. The U.N. had a hard enough time with public relations without this kind of stuff happening. So they took their frustrations out on Gendo.

"This is the second unit you've destroyed this month! Surely there is a more effective way of implementing your resources?"

"Have you forgotten about the Instrumentality Project? This should be your prime concern! Not your pet projects!"

The chairman chose to speak up. "I must agree with my peers, Ikari. However, I will not allow the second coming of the Angels to interfere with the I.P. We will consider your budget requests." One by one, the images flickered out, until only Gendo and the Chairman were left. "Don't assume that we are a bottomless cash pig, Ikari. Even I cannot save NERV if you don't start taking your duties more seriously." His hologram faded from the room.

Gendo sat in the darkness, his expression unchanged from the beginning of the meeting. He stared ahead intently, into the darkness, and smirked.

***

"What are these suits for?" Ranko asked Dr. Akagi as she and Ranma received identical green and black one piece outfits. The bundles of cloth and plastic encased electronics looked like they could hold several people. 

"These are your plug suits. They help you interact with the controls of the machines we use."

"So we're gonna be piloting a plane or mech or something? To do what?"

"Commander Ikari didn't brief you two?" Ranko shook her head no. "It's not like him to forget something like that. Of course, we have been busy lately... I'll explain it to you after the tests. The simulation plugs are this way."

"We're going to swamped in these things," Ranko commented.

"The suits are designed for ease of use. In their present state, they are easy to put on or take off. By depressing the buttons on the right wrist simultaneously, they will shrink to a preset size."

"I think I understand. But..."

"Yes?"

Ranko blushed. "How do you know they will fit?"

"Oh, that. When you first entered NERV, your body was scanned by sensors in the door. By using X-rays, we can see through clothing to make sure no one brings any weapons in. It also allows us to obtain other data, such as your measurements."

Ranko's face drained. "Some guy behind a monitor has my measurements?!"

"Oh no," Ristuko replied, "they went directly into the computer. Only authorized personnel are allowed to see any of that."

"And how do you know the computer won't be hacked? I wish people would ask before they violated my privacy," she grumbled.

"Nobody can hack our computer system," Ritsuko declared. 

***

Around the world, hackers everywhere sneezed convulsively.

***

Moments later, the two Saotome children were inside the simulators. 

"Do these suits have to be so tight?" Ranko complained as she futilely tried to adjust her clothing. A male tech keeled over from the video feed. "I might as well strut around naked for all the good it does!" All the men and several women in the control room hoped she took her own advice. The other women were intently gazing at Ranma's screen; his suit was just as tight as Ranko's.

"The suits need to be tight so they can pick up your neuro-signals. Now, we are going to fill your plugs with LCL." I fixed that rounding error in the scanners last week! Stupid Windows!

"Uh, what is LCL?" Ranko asked nervously. 

"In layman's terms, it is hyper-oxygenated water. Once your lungs are filled with it, you won't have to worry about breathing, and the liquid keeps you from getting flung around in case you ever hit something."

"Did you say 'w-w-water'?" Ranko stuttered as she saw the clear fluid slowly fill the plug from below her feet.

"Yes I did. Is that a problem?" 

***

Genma Saotome was also in an uncomfortable position. He sat handcuffed to an iron chair in the middle of a concrete room, one armed guard in each corner and one on either side behind the chair. He had been sitting there for an hour already. His wrists were getting sore. The steel door whooshed open, and Gendo Ikari stepped in. He was followed by a man in surgical garb pushing a cart full of medical implements. 

"Greetings again, Saotome. I have a few questions to ask you..."

Genma gulped as his interrogation began. 

***

Ranko pulled her legs up to her chest, then hopped on top of the pilot seat. "Can we try this without the LCL?" she asked nervously. 

Ranma watched the liquid filling his chamber with a smug smile.

"Are you afraid of water?" Ritsuko asked. That would be a major problem; the LCL was essential for controlling the Eva.

"I ain't afraid of nothin'!"

"She seems to be cowering in fear to me," one tech whispered to his coworker. Unfortunately, his hand bumped the on switch of a curiously placed microphone.

"Up your's too pal!" Ranko felt the fluid touch her feet. It was warm. My suit is keeping me dry! If only it covered my head!

Ritsuko was wondering why Ranko's reaction was so strong when she turned to see how Ranma was doing on the monitor. The room had gone eerily quiet as well. "Really Ranko, Ranma seems to be having no difficulty b-...being female?!"

Beautiful. Just beautiful... Ranko could almost hear her brother laughing. He loved this kind of stuff. "I guess I should explain all this."

"T-that would be...helpful," Dr. Akagi agreed.

***

"I'm almost ashamed of you Genma. I thought martial artists showed no fear?" Gendo sneered at the quivering man. "You've spilt your guts to us, and we haven't even asked you any questions." I am glad your daughter has more spirit. I will be able to make much use of that in the future. And that boy! If Gendo ever had perverted thoughts, it was at moments like these. He got off on manipulating people, plain and simple. "You mentioned Chinese Amazons?"

Genma dripped in a new deluge of sweat. No man, except this one, could scare him to this extent. He could fight wild animals, martial arts masters, even squads of policemen (on some of his bad nights), and he could win. But Gendo had those eyes. Eyes full of contempt and self-exaltation, yet hollow and worn. They were the eyes of an intelligent but unbalanced man on the verge of breakdown. He was too powerful for his own good, and too unstable to realize it. Genma may not be the most astute man in the world, but he did have strong survival instincts. He new all he could do for now was bow to the man until a chance to escape with Ranma and Ranko came.

***

Ranko sighed as she and a female Ranma endured Dr. Akagi's attention in a stereotypical examination room. Ranma looked at Ranma's attire in disapproval. The chest area of the suit was stretched so tight a few of the zipper teeth had popped. Several male and female noses had when Ranma exited the plug. The rest was baggy, swamping the girl in clothing. Ranko pulled the towel someone had handed Ranma farther down onto her torso, hiding her indecent clothing.

"Aside from the normal hormonal differences, everything is the same. Same thought wavelengths, reflex times, vision. The only thing different is the fat to muscle ratio." Ranko and Ranma gave her blank looks. "Its higher by about three percent. The feminine figure is, uhm... you know what I mean, being growing girls..er, children. So I can say with certainty that this changing won't affect your piloting."

"You don't care how it happens?" Ranko was surprised.

"Of course I do! I plan to conduct a lot of studies on this." Ranko cringed. "Now, how did you get this strange..ability?"

"It's a curse. Pops took me on a training trip to China and we got cursed there. We fell into these springs that curse you to change into whatever last drowned there."

"Magic? Cursed springs? How could our agents have missed something like that?"

"The Amazons in the region are pretty stubborn about who they allow onto their land. They only let dad in because I was with him. We followed their warnings to stay away from the springs for a few days, then Pops started this fight. I should have known he was planning something by how calculated his moves seemed, but I fell for his trap. We ended up falling into the springs; that pretty much ended our stay there."

"You father is cursed as well? What does he turn into?"

Ranko smiled darkly. "Something entirely befitting of a man of his stature."

***

Gendo looked at his assistant in hospital scrubs. "I still think our friend Genma is holding out on us. I think he must be tired from his long trip here to visit us. Why don't you help him bathe and freshen up?" 

The assistant pulled an ice cold bucket of water off the bottom of his cart. A simple heave motion sent it on an irreversible arc towards the fat man chained to an unmovable chair. To his credit, Genma didn't scream. He looked up at Gendo and smirked, "is that the best you got?"

Gendo showed shock for once in his life. Two of his guards fainted while the others pulled their guns. It was unnatural what had happened to the man. It was even worse since the oinking black piglet was no longer tied to his chair and had a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

  
  


Author's notes:

This is a short chapter, so the notes will be short as well. I had to do that to Genma. It was so worth it. Ah, I feel good now. Next chapter will be the last of set up. I hope. If you have any suggestions for stuff to add/future chapters, send them in. Put the title of the fic in the header, otherwise it will be deleted. I am not risking any viruses to please you people. 

Reach me at F22wannabe@aol.com and visit me at www.flamingwreckage.8m.com 

Next chapter: where is everybody else? 

Author's notes v 2.0:

More additions, and a few minor changes. Nobody has sent in any ideas, and I'll admit I'm floundering. I know where I want to take the series, but I need ideas for getting there. Seems I get great ideas for every series I'm not working on.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Longing for the Words we Want to Hear

Artificial Life Forms

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: 

I sincerely wish I owned these characters; they are that cool. Unfortunately, I don't. I have borrowed them with the hopes of entertaining the few people who will ever read my stuff. If you own these characters and don't want me posting this stuff, email me a signed letter of complaint in triplicate and with carbon copies of each. Hard copies would also be appreciated.

***

Chapter 3: When Friends Are Few

The year 2000 was not a good one for humanity. The most descriptive analogy would be that it was a complete washout. 

According to popular history books, a tiny meteorite traveling at nearly the speed of light crashed into the South Pole, melting the ice cap. The sudden change in climate soon melted the North Pole. The oceans rose almost seven hundred feet, a few hundred more than expected. But this is a disinfected version of what happened; the true experiences of the common human that day are much bloodier.

***

Somewhere in the Southern Pacific:

The Kuno family yacht sat quietly rocking in the open ocean. The sails were down and the only signs of life were the warning lights and the lights shining out the cabin windows. Mr. and Mrs. Kuno sat at opposite ends of a large table, toasting their fifth anniversary. They had been hoping to have children by this point in their marriage, unfortunately, all their attempts had so far proven futile. That was one of the reasons they were taking a three week cruise on the family yacht. Alone, as in, no crew to disturb them.

As they finished their dessert, Mr. Kuno couldn't help but ask his wife a question. "What are you planning on doing with that pineapple?"(1)

She was grinning naughtily at him when the tidal wave hit their boat and capsized it.

***

The initial tidal wave caused by the Second impact was unusual. Many scientists posted numerous theorems on why it broke most of the rules established for tidal waves. For instance, the tidal waves travel underneath the surface of the deeper parts of the ocean, at speeds often in excess of Mach one. The giant waves associated with tsunamis only appear as the ocean depths shallow. The Second impact wave was of such a magnitude (says one hypothesis) that even the ocean's deepest depths could not contain its power. That would explain why the crest of the wave rode fifty feet out of the ocean as it spread around the world. Scientists have been careful to note that the tsunami was far deadlier than the melting of the ice caps. Those took weeks, whereas the tidal wave hit every shore in the world in less than two hours.

***

New Orleans, U.S.A.: 

Natsumi was lost. Not an uncommon state for her, and normally not one of great aggravation. Normally, however, she was not one day away from her wedding. She was due to marry Ichiro (2) Hibiki at two o'clock tomorrow in a quiet little parish in Okinawa. "Or was that Tokyo?" she grumbled to herself. A deafening roar squashed all other thoughts. She never saw the tidal wave that squashed her.

***

Camp, Halfway up Mount Fuji:

Soun and Kimiko Tendo bid Genma and Nodoka Saotome goodnight. Genma and Nodoka were on their honeymoon, having wed two days ago. Soun and Kimiko had renewed their vows three days ago, on their fifth wedding anniversary. The impetus for their renewal was the Saotome's wedding. Both the men and women were long time friends, and it added more to that bond. Their joint honeymoon to Mount Fuji was more a money decision than anything else. The Tendos had two girls already at home, and couldn't afford to waste their bank account. The Saotome's had wasted most of their money on the ceremony - half the money went to sake for the men's master.

"How do you think Kasumi and Nabiki are doing?" Kimiko asked her husband as they settled in for the night.

"They're just fine, honey. We'll be home in four days. The neighbors can take care of them until then."

"I know. I feel guilty about leaving them behind."

Soun kissed his wife. "But dear, think of all the things we can do without them here."

Both couples, due to their activities and their location, did not learn about the tsunami until the next morning, when the ocean looked closer than it should have. When they reached the bottom of Mount Fuji the following morning, they learned the true extent of the devastation. Most of the major cities of the world were destroyed or uninhabitable. Including Tokyo. 

Kimiko had been the most distraught of the group as they returned to the bay that had once been dry land - and their homes. She cried for a solid month, until she could cry no more. To this day, Soun believed it was her third pregnancy that saved her. Nodoka was a month behind Kimiko in getting pregnant. They went through the joys of pregnancy hand in hand, and even gave birth on the same day. That day was exactly nine months to the day of the Second impact. 

The Tendos named their girl Akane. The Saotomes named their daughter Ranko. Both families agreed that if either of them had a son on the next attempt, then the families would be joined through marriage of their children. 

No sons were ever produced. Kimiko died when Akane was five, and Genma left with Ranko on a training mission soon afterwards. 

***

NERV Headquarters, 2015

Gendo Ikari stood stunned at the spectacle before him. Crawling out of the clothes Genma Saotome had previously occupied was a small black piglet. He could only watch, dumbfounded, as the pig used the distraction to bound about, blurring from guard to guard. All four collapsed near simultaneously, but the real target of Genma's attack was already out of the room. A vent opened in the center of the room, releasing a pale yellow gas into Genma's face. 

Gendo watched from the door window as the interrogation room filled with sleeping gas. "This is a most interesting development." He casually brought his cell phone out and dialed Ritsuko. "Good afternoon doctor. I have just witnessed the most interesting phenomenon."

***

"So, he turns into a black piglet?" Ritsuko repeated into her phone.

"You seem awfully calm about this," Gendo noted.

"Why shouldn't I be? Of course, I should tell you I have two other examples with me right now."

"The Children?" Gendo asked.

"Yes. They both experience sex changes with applications of hot or cold water."

"Will that affect their abilities to pilot?"

"It shouldn't. They'll have to pilot in their secondary form though. We can't change the LCL temperature, and that is low enough to trigger the change."

"I see. I'll be sending Mr. Saotome to test facility C. There might be a way to turn this...ability... into an asset."

***

The sound of rolling wheels came down the hall. Shinji turned to see Nurses wheeling a Gurney towards him. As they drew closer, he could see the girl from the other day - Rei. Bandages covered her body, and an I.V. slowly dripped down a long plastic tube into her arm. Shinji's blue eyes connected with red ones, locked together as she passed, and left him staring at the group as they continued down the hall.

"She was injured about a month ago," Misato explained, startling Shinji. "Anyway, I heard you were feeling better. I'm here to show you to your quarters. H.Q.'s decided you've rated your own place. Is that okay with you? I mean, if you really wanted, you could petition to live with your father..."

"Nah, that's okay." I don't think he wants me around anyway.

Misato sighed quietly. She would have pushed the issue, but she knew too well the problems between fathers and their children. "First things first, we have to meet up with the other Children."

"Other Children?"

"Yeah, those two kids you brought with you are going to be pilots too. Come on, they're with Ritsuko." She grabbed Shinji's arm and started to drag him down the hall.

"Can't I put on some real clothes first?!"

***

"How many people have you notified of your curse?"

"You are the first people in Japan," Ranko replied, pouring hot water onto her brother. "Why?"

"As of now, it is a national secret. You are not allowed to tell anyone about it without authorization."

"That is going to be difficult," Ranko said. "Since being cursed, water has sort of been attracted to us. Roofs spring leaks when we stay in a home, waiters get unnaturally clumsy, cars splash water twice as far and high...you name it, it happens."

"I suppose that makes sense." Ritsuko rubbed her chin in thought. "I guess that means you won't be allowed off of NERV property. That is, I don't think many people would be understanding of your condition."

Ranko shrugged. "You'd be surprised how easily people get past it. After a few weeks, you start to get used to the changes in your body. And when you look at the grand scheme of things, you realize that this is something you're going to have to live with for the rest of your life. I conceded defeat and accepted fate a while ago."

A bell sounded. Ritsuko glanced at her watch. 

"That must be Rei. It's time for her check up." She opened the door, allowing Rei to be wheeled in.

Ranko surveyed the albino girl, an ominous feeling sinking into her. If her instincts were right, then she was another pilot. If the pilots ended up in this condition, what the hell were they piloting? What has dad gotten me into? 

Ranma's blue eyes connected with Rei's red ones. Ritsuko could see some strange exchange pass between the two. Ranma raised his right hand and waved. "Hiya!"

***

Ranko turned to Ranma slowly. "Ranma?" she asked, as if it was her question. He ignored his sister and continued to wave to Rei, as if he would only stop when she returned the gesture. "You..." Tears spilled out of the redhead's eyes. "You Bastard!" She slapped him so hard he hit the wall. She was running out of the room as he sank to the floor dazed and rubbing his sore cheek. She paid no attention to the people she knocked out of her way as she fled.

***

Shinji rubbed his backside as he regained his footing, sparing a glance to the girl running down the hall all the while. Ritsuko and Misato were still trying to figure out what was going on; Rei's eyes never left Ranma's form.

"Shinji, go after her," Misato commanded.

"Why me?" Shinji saw her turn a corner at the far end of the corridor. He'd have a long run ahead of him if he was to catch her.

"Because I need to talk to Ritsuko. Now go, before she's really gone!"

Shinji sighed before complying.

"So, Ritsuko, what was that all about?"

Ritsuko looked from Rei to Ranma and back - they had locked into a staring contest again - then shrugged. "I have no idea."

***

"This place is huge!" Shinji panted to himself. Ranko was obviously in great shape; he felt like he had been running for hours. He stopped by an open window overlooking a small park. Hearing soft sobs, he looked down to see Ranko below him, on a bench it that same park. How did she get down there so fast? Leaving that thought for latter, he headed for the nearest elevator and was soon outside.

***

Shinji stood roughly twenty feet from the disconsolate girl, unsure of how to approach her. He was never good with women, especially older women. She had her arms wrapped around her legs, knees drawn to her chest, and her forehead resting on those knees as sobs wracked her body. 

"Ranko?" his voice squeaked out. He forced himself to put more force behind his voice. "Ranko?" She still didn't answer. Shinji worked up the gumption to sit beside her on the wooden bench.

"Ranko? Are you okay?" he asked as he sat next to her. "I- I'm sorry you're crying. If...if there's anything I can do... What I'm trying to say is-"

He stopped talking as Ranko latched onto him, burying her face in his shoulder. Unsure of himself, he slowly wrapped his arms around the still sobbing girl. He could feel his shirt being soaked, but he forced himself to not shift in his discomfort.

"He has...such a nice voice," Ranko managed between her sobs. Shinji didn't know what to say, so he said nothing. "I was supposed to be the first one he talked to. Not some strange girl in a hospital." She let out a final sob and sank into a fetal position on the bench. "I was supposed to be first," she whispered.

***

End Chapter Three 

  
  


Author's notes:

Sorry this one's so short. I couldn't find the inspiration to finish it for a long time (since 9/11 actually), and college finds a way to keep people busy. Also, this seemed to be the best place to leave off. Chapter 4 may be a while in coming, but that is how it goes.

1) Haven't you ever wondered where he got that pineapple fetish? Although I didn't give them any time to establish one, did I? Mwahahahahaha! Besides, who wants Kunos in an Eva crossover?

2) Ichiro comes from "Ranma 1/2: Ranma's Fiancees" By Lady Tesser and Jack Staik. A good fic, i found it at the Ranma 1/2 super highway.

Email me at F22wannabe@aol.com, and be sure to include the fic's name in the subject header, or it will suffer death via deletion, having failed in its mission to deliver your message to me! Mwahahahahaha! I kill Spam! Kill it dead!

And Please, visit me at www.flamingwreckage.8m.com. All my fics, my partner in crime's fics, and a couple rants are there to view. Some art will also soon be on the way.

Quote of the fic:

"Until you have him, you do not have him." 

--Secretary of Defense Donald Rumsfeld on the Osama bin Laden search 


End file.
